The Film Director Came Back
is the fourteenth of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot As Haruto fights a familiar Phantom on a film set, Koyomi starts to think that she remembers some of the people involved in the filming. Synopsis While out with Haruto, getting a beret, Koyomi sees a strange Plamonster as she and Haruto follow it. But while following Black Cerberus, Haruto ends up leaving Koyomi to follow the Plamonster on her own as he encounters Medusa when she attacks a youth. Assuming Hurricane Dragon, Kamen Rider Wizard seemingly defeats Medusa as he turned to the youth as he offer to protect him for a while. Arriving to Omokagedo with the youth, Haruto meets an old friend of the youth named Chizuru who reveals his name to be Satoshi Ishi, an aspiring movie director who went missing six months ago. Elsewhere, ending up in the middle of the forest, Koyomi ventures into a cave where she finds a blue magic stone. As Koyomi returns to Omokagedo to give the stone to Wajima, Haruto and the others go to the campus where Satoshi lived to help him finish editing his movie. However, while Chizuru tells the others how he got her into acting, they find Satoshi gone. Fearing the worst, Haruto finds Satoshi before finding himself evading numerous attempts on his life. Haruto learns that "Satoshi" is actually the Phantom Lizardman, the first Phantom Haruto encountered six months ago. Battling Wizard so he can escape his execution, Lizardman holds Chizuru hostage being attacked by Medusa who reveals the girl to be a Gate. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * / : * : * Man with a scary face: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: *The White Wizard: * Lizardman: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Transformation: Hurricane, Hurricane Dragon, Flame **Magic: Driver On, Big, Copy (on the WizarSwordGun), Thunder, Connect *'Style Used:' **Hurricane Style, Hurricane Dragon, Flame Style Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 42, Attack! Within the Megazord. *Ironically, this is the first episode after the Ultimatum movie, and this episode is about a movie director. *Anna Hachimine (Chizuru Manaka) previously played Mika Hamasaki in episodes 31 and 32 of Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Ryuu the doughnuts assistant plays the Medusa card. *The new recipe of the month is a mask-shaped doughnut called Poitrine Doughnut. This is a reference to Poitrine's guest appearance in the Ultimatum movie. Poitrine is French for chest/bosom. *During Chizuru Manaka's flashback, the clothes the crew members done resemble that of the cast from Kamen Rider OOO. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 4 features episodes 14-17: The Film Director Came Back, After the Last Scene is..., The Miracle of Christmas and Another Magician. DSTD08784-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08784-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「帰って来た映画監督」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「帰って来た映画監督」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard